Amor en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza
by ICherryPop
Summary: Hola! Hoy les traigo un One-Shot de tematica San Valentin! Contiene Foxica y Frennie (Yaoi) Es mi primer fanfic que contiene Yaoi a si que me esforze mucho y espero que les guste! ;3


**Amor****en****Freddy's****Fazbear****Pizza**** (****One-Shot,****especial****san****valentin)**

**Holaaaa! Como están? espero que bien! :3**

**ok, se que tengo que continuar "Amor a primera vista", de echo estoy trabajando en el capitulo, pero quería hacer un especial de San Valentin por que se acerca! ya se que todavía falta pero me gusta subir los especiales con anticipación y vaya que es especial... es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo... YAOI. Sip, leíste bien, yo escribiendo Yaoi xD Quizás no sea la mejor del mundo, pero me esforze! :)**

**Los ships: Frennie y Foxica. (ambas forma humana)**

**Edades: Freddy: 25- Bonnie 22-Foxy: 24-Chica:18**

**Diseños: pole-bear!**

**Nota: No incluye los personajes nuevos de FNAF 2 y obviamente Yaoi pero es muy ligero.**

**Ahora disfruten! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie PDV<strong>

Hola, mi nombre es Bonnie Bunny, tengo 22 años, trabajo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Mañana es San Valentín, estoy algo nervioso por que confesare mi amor por alguien muy especial, Freddy Fazbear.

Hoy fue un día agotador, muchos niños corriendo y gritando, estoy exhausto.  
>Ahora estoy en el escenario practicando una nueva canción.<p>

"Hola Bon!" Escuche la enérgica voz de mi mejor amiga, Chica.

"Hola Chica" le respondí con una sonrisa.

"Yyyyyy?... se lo dirás? " me dijo sentándose al lado mío, me sonroje un poco "Lo haré".

Ella puso la sonrisa más grande que haya visto,

"Pero..." le dije.

"Aww, no el pero!" Me respondió cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas, me reí un poco ante su reacción

"Si es que tu también te confiesas" con esas simples 7 palabras noté que se puso MUY roja.

"P-Pero no p-puedo, soy m-muy cobarde, y-y que pasa si no s-siente lo mismo?! Quedare como una tonta!" Noté que se empezó a desesperar la tomé de los hombros y le dije "Shsh, todo va a salir bien". Ahora se tranquilizó y me abrazó,

"Gracias, espero que a ti también todo te salga bien", le sonreí y ella también me sonrió.

"Bueno, me debo ir"me dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Adiós" le dije.

"Adiós!" Me respondió mientras se iba, lo que me dio risa fue que cuando pasó por fuera de la cueva pirata se quedo parada mirando un rato, y luego de un rato siguió su camino.

"Hola Bonnie" escuche una voz atrás mío, me asuste y grite

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Ups, perdón Bonnie" me dijo nada más ni nada menos que Freddy... no sabía que hacer! Arrrrgh!

**Freddy PDV**

Esta bien... mal comienzo, ya lo asuste. Ya quiero que sea mañana y confesar todo, espero que me acepte.

"Hola F-Freddy" me dijo tartamudeando, debí asustarlo mucho** (T.T Freddy y su cerebro del tamaño de un maní xD** )

"Hola, no tengo nada que hacer y quise venir a hablar contigo un rato" le dije con una sonrisa.

Sentía que mi cara se estaba calentando, "S-Si claro, sientate" me dijo señalándome a lado de él.

Conversamos de varios temas, nos reímos mucho y hacíamos unas tantas bromas sobre Chica y Foxy.

**Fin Freddy PDV**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto...<strong>

**Chica PDV**

Okeey. Ahora, a pensar. Me declaro o no me declaro, que pasaría si no me acepta?! Estaría devastada, me daría vergüenza extrema y quizás hasta llegue a la depresión.  
>Bueno tampoco me debo apurar, tengo 18 y el 24... 6 años no son nada... cierto? T.T<br>Me estoy volviendo loca, le llevare algo de comida.

**10 minutos despues...**

Ok, tengo unos trozos de pizza, una bebida y dos vasos. Ok Chica, concéntrate y relax, todo estará bien. Lleve todo en una bandeja y me dirigí a la cueva pirata,

"Foxy?" Pregunte abriendo un poco la cortina.

"Espera! Ya voy!" Escuche su voz desde adentro.

"Esta bien!" Respondí.

**Foxy PDV**

Oh carajo, donde escondo su regalo?! Eran unas flores y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón **(N/A: No pregunten de don****de los sacó :P)**, los metí en un cofre que había y grite: "Pasa!".Ahí entro ella, la chica** (LOL)** de mis sueños,

"Hola, me preguntaba si es que podía... si es que podía comer contigo" me dijo, lo último lo dijo más rapido. Sentía que mi cara se ponía roja. Ella... QUERÍA COMER CONMIGO!? Wow...

"C-Claro, sientante" le dije apuntando una mesita y dos sillas. Ella dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó. Yo me senté al frente de ella y la mire, note que estaba algo rosada, empezamos a comer, había un silencio muy incomodo.

"A si que... mañana es San Valentín" dije. DEMONIOS! QUE MIERD* FUE ESO?! Es obvio que ahora estoy sonrojado igual que ella.

"Uhhh... s-si, y lo bueno es que la pizzería estará cerrada" me dijo algo nerviosa.

"Sabes Foxy, ya es tarde, me debo ir" agregó poniendose de pie, recogió la bandeja y platos, y estaba a punto de irse, pero se dirigió a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sentía que mi mejilla ardía.

"B-Buenas noches" me dijo mientras salia rápidamente, yo solo moví la mano en shock, y luego dí sonrisa más grande del mundo.

**Chica PDV**

QUE MIERD* ACABO DE HACER?! Ahora debe pensar que estoy loca, necesito hablar con alguien. Eran cómo las 1:00 am, Bonnie y Freddy ya deben estar durmiendo.  
>Me dirigí a la habitación de Bonnie y abrí la puerta, estaba durmiendo pero murmuraba algo mientras dormía.<p>

**Sueño de Bonnie (ADVERTENCIA: COSA MÁS ESTUPIDA Y LOCA QUE SE PUDO HABER ESCRITO, ESTAS ADVERTIDO/A XD)**

Bonnie estaba parado bajo un árbol mirando el atardecer.  
>"Hola Bonnie" dijo Freddy detrás de el.Este Freddy tenía un largo que volaba con el viento y no llevaba camisa, mostrando su perfecta musculatura <strong>(NA: No saben como me estoy riendo escribiendo esto**** x****D)**

"Hola Freddy" respondió Bonnie soltando su coleta.

"Ven conmigo Bon, y te llevare conmigo a Equestria!" Dijo Freddy extendiendo su mano.  
>Bonnie la tomó y se subieron a Rainbow Dash<br>"AVENTURA!" Gritaron los dos.** (N/A: NO PUEDO PARAR DE REIR, ESTO ES MUY ESTUPIDO XD)**  
><strong>Fin sueño de Bonnie<strong>

**Narrador PDV**

"JAJJAJA" Chica no paraba de reir, su risa provoco que Bonnie despertara.

"Ugh, Chica. Por que me despiertas tan temprano?" Pregunto Bonnie frotándose un ojo, "Estaba teniendo un sueño fantástico" agrego mirándola.

"Con Freddy sin camisa y con un pony?" Dijo Chica aguantando la risa. Bonnie tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba rojo de vergüenza.

"C-Cómo s-supiste?!" Dijo él muy pero muy arvengonzado.

"Hablas dormido" respondió la rubia casi riendo.

"No digas nada sobre esto, ok?" Dijo cubriendo su roja cara.

"Ok, confía en mi, soy tu mejor amiga" respondio Chica dando una gran sonrisa, " Y... que es eso de ponies?" Agrego riendose, Bonnie se puso la almohada en la cara con más vergüenza que antes,

"Chica, te puedes ir? Quiero dormir'"dijo con la cara todavía hundida en la almohada.

"Ya si ya me voy, dulces sueños" respondio Chica saliendo de la habitación todavia riendo un poco.

Ella llegó a su habitación, se echo en la cama y empezo a pensar sobre Foxy. Luego de unos tantos minutos se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>San Valentín, 6:30 AM<strong>

Bonnie se levantó de la cama temprano como todos los días, luego recordó que la pizzería estaría cerrada, pero de todas maneras se fue a bañar. Mientras se duchaba, escucho ruidos en la cocina.

**Mientras tanto en la cocina...**

Chica estaba preparando una pizza en forma de corazón, mientras que en el horno había un cupcake. **(N/A: Un cupcake cualquiera, no el de Chica)** Escucho que alguien entraba a la cocina, se volteo a ver quien era, era Freddy.

"Hola Fred! Feliz san Valentín!" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Gracias, Feliz día para ti tambien!" Respondio el castaño regresando el abrazo. Chica se soltó y se empezó a reir un poco, Freddy estaba confundido +

"Por que te ries?" Preguntó.

"Y... quien es tu san Valentín? " respondió Chica ya sabiendo la respuesta. La cara de Freddy se puso rojisima, no sabía que responder

"Emm, Bu-Bueno... yo" el no paraba de tartamudear hasta que Chica lo interrumpió "Bonnie, verdad?".  
>Freddy estaba sorprendido, cómo diablos ella sabia?!<p>

"C-Como supiste?" Dijo Boquiabierto.

"Pfft! Yo lo se todo!" Respondió Chica riendo.

"Y que hay de Foxy?" Dijo el castaño apunto de reir. Chica se quedo sin palabras y ahora su cara era la roja "Y-Yo... eso no lo se".

"FREDDY, VEN!" Era la voz de Foxy desde lo lejos.

"Bueno Chica me debo ir, nos vemos después" dijo Freddy mientras movia su mano y se iba

"Adios!" Dijo Chica.

**Foxy PDV**

QUE PASA POR LA MENTE DE ESE IDIOTA?! CHICA PODRIA HABER DESCUBIERTO QUE ELLA ME GUSTA! La cortina de la cueva se abrió y entro el muy idiota.

"Hola, que querías" me dijo muy calmado.

"QUE PASA POR TU MENTE FAZBEAR?!" Le grite,

"Wow, wow, que te pasa?!" Me respondió haciendo 'calmate' con las manos.

"COMO QUE QUÉ PASA?! LE PREGUNTASTE A CHICA SI ES QUE SABÍA QUIÉN ME GUSTABA! Que pasaría si es que eso le da una pista de mi atracción por ella!" Le respondí con algo de furia.

"Amigo, debes declararte, AHORA" me respondió. Dude por un momento. Y si no me acepta? Quedare cómo imbécil frente a todos...

"Lo haré... pero si tu te confiesas a Bonnie" le dije sonriendo y casi riendo. Freddy estaba más rojo que mi cabello, y mi cabello es rojo intenso.

"E-Esta bien" respondio extiendo su mano, "Hecho?" Agrego. Estrechamos manos y dije "Hecho".

"Esta bien, tu vas primero" dijo agregue. Freddy se sonrojo un poco y asintió. Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde estaban Chica y Bonnie. Entramos, saludamos y nos sentamos con ellos.

**Narrador PDV**

Estuvieron un rato conversando hasta que Foxy le susurró algo a Chica y ella asintió.

"Ya volvemos" dijo Foxy mientras salia de la cocina con Chica. Bonnie le dijo a Freddy discretamente

"Quizas se va a declarar" y río.

"Jeje, lo más posible... hablando de eso... hay... emm... hay algo que debo decirte" respondió Freddy con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

"S-Si, Freddy?" Respondió Bonnie algo nervioso,

"Y-Yo... *suspiro profundo* Bonnietumegustasmucho, haríaloquefueraparaestarcontigoporfavornomeodies!" Dijo Rápidamente tratando de ocultar su cara. Bonnie se quedó sin palabras, lo único que pasaba por su mente era en verdad dijo eso? Debo estar soñando.

"Freddy... y-yo no te odio, yo... Yo también te amo" respondió tomando las manos del castaño. **(Inserte persona random mirando por alguna ventana: "JA, GAAAAAAAAY!").**

Freddy miro a Bonnie a los ojos, sus caras se empezaron a acercar, el espacio entre ellos era muy pequeño hasta que ese espacio desapareció, sus labios se juntaron en un beso. Los dos estaban sonrojados, el beso estaba lleno de pasión **(A/N: me estoy riendo de vergüenza mientras escribo esto :D)**. Chica y Foxy estaban espiandolos, Chica se puso a dar saltitos cortos y aplaudia en silencio

"^w^ Siii! Bonnie lo logro!" Decía llena de felicidad por su mejor amigo. Foxy sólo asintió.

Luego Bonnie y Freddy se separaron, sólo se miraban sonrojados hasta que Bonnie rompió el silencio "Te amo". Freddy respondió "Y yo a ti"** (asfafqjsjdhsh *muere*)**

Chica entro corriendo y abrazó a los dos.

"OH POR DIOS! FELICIDADES! SABÍA QUE LO LOGRARÍAN!" Dijo la rubia euforicamente.

"Gracias Chica! Ahora..." dijo Bonnie moviendo sus ojos hacia Foxy. Chica se sonrojo.

"Pssst! Foxy..." susurró Freddy moviendo sus ojos hacía Chica. Foxy asintió, suspiro y dijo con nerviosismo: "C-Chica, m-me puedes acompañar a buscar algo a l-la cueva pirata?"

"C-Claro! Vamos" respondió con entusiasmo y nerviosismo a la vez.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cueva mientras que Bonnie y Freddy los siguieron sigilosamente.  
>Chica y Foxy llegaron a la cueva.<p>

"Y... que venias a buscar?" Preguntó Chica inocentemente

"Esto..." dijo Foxy mientras abría el cofre donde había dejado los regalos para ella. Sacó la caja de BomBones y un ramo de rosas y se paro frente ella.

"Foxy..." fue lo único que dijo ella, se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a llorar de felicidad.

"Te quiero entregar esto, F-Feliz San Valentín" dijo Foxy con la cara rosada entregandole las cosas a Chica. Ella dejó los regalos en la mesita y abrazo a Foxy,

"Gracias, yo tambien te tengo un regalo" dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Luego agarro con fuerza la camisa de Foxy **(ewe)** y unió sus labios con los de él. Foxy tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero luego se unió al beso. Luego de unos minutos **(si, minutos ÔwÔ)** se separaron,

"El mejor regalo que me pudiesen haber dado" dijo Foxy con una gran sonrisa .

"Uiii! Que cursi!" Se escucho una voz.

"Goldie! Sal de donde sea que estes!" Dijo Chica.

Desde las sombras (*voz a lo Guaripolo* Bluaaaah) salio el chico rubio igual a Freddy.

"Por fin se besaron! Me tenían esperando hace siglos!" Dijo con una sonrisa picarona. Chica y Foxy se sonrojaron un poco. Bonnie y Freddy entraron

"Bien echo! Ahora todos estamos con quien amamos!" Dijo Freddy abrazando a todos.

"Y que hay de ti Goldie? Tienes alguien especial?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"De echo tengo 4, obviamente ustedes!" Respondió abrazando a todos muy fuerte.

"Awwww!" Dijieron Freddy Bonnie y Chica.

"Quien es el cursi ahora!" Dijo Foxy riendo.

Todos rieron, y asi todos estuvieron muy Felices!

* * *

><p><strong>FIN :3<strong>  
><strong>(Ahora yo soy la cursi :D)<strong>

**Jijiji! Ojala que les haya gustado! Repito, es mi primer fanfic con Yaoi (pero de todas maneras era poco)**

**Feliz San Valentin adelantado y Besos! '3'**


End file.
